


a dull edge

by calcetineys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Scott is Erased, Gen, Kira Yukimura (mentioned) - Freeform, Nogitsune (mentioned) - Freeform, Scott McCall (mentioned) - Freeform, i'll leave that up to you guys, idk if it worked, there are some things i tried to leave in between the lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcetineys/pseuds/calcetineys
Summary: Theo remembers Scott. Stiles doesn't care.





	a dull edge

Later, Theo might wonder if he should have been paying more attention. Later, Theo might wonder if he had been more prepared for Stiles walking into his living room and seeing him on the floor with Hayden and Liam standing over him- if he could have made sense of all the things that _didn't_ make sense about Stiles-

But later he’ll have other things to worry about.

Right now, Theo watches Stiles as he realizes what's happened. At least, realizes Theo is _there_ , not in- not where they sent him. Watches as Stiles stands there staring at him, hears as Stiles’ heart literally stops. And it stays stopped for so long that Theo feels his own pulse speed up, staring at Stiles' chest. And then Stiles snaps out of it, and looks at the two children, zeroes in on the one with Kira’s sword in his hand and just loses it. But in a- well-

“You let him out?” Stiles asks, voice hoarse and wavering. 

“We needed someone who could handle electrical currents-“

“Then you go rescue Kira from the Desert Ladies,” Stiles bites out, “You don’t do this. He goes back. Now.”

Liam stares at him.

“Hey, hey, wait a second,” Theo says, an edge of alarm rearing up. Stiles’ shoulders tighten, but he doesn’t acknowledge him again. 

“And you just went along with this?” Stiles turns to Hayden, because she should have- she’s the logical one, the sister of law enforcement- she knows what it’s like- you don’t let out- 

“We didn’t have a better idea!” she says, sounding more like she’s trying to defend herself than their actions.

“I have one: you go and get Kira. Let’s go now, actually!” Stiles says, throwing his hands up in a parody of excitement. But then he turns to Theo and says, “But first, you go back.”

“Wait- wait-“ Theo says again, real panic settling in, because if anyone would argue for this necessary evil, he _knew_ it would be Stiles. 

“Let’s go,” Stiles says to Liam. 

“But he remembers Scott!” Liam exclaims. Theo watches as Stiles’ shoulders tighten further, and he wishes he could see his expression, to know if that helps his case. 

“Yeah?” Stiles asks, voice deathly flat, and Theo feels his stomach drop. “Doesn’t matter.”

Then he makes for the sword, though Liam steps back and holds it away. 

“Liam,” Stiles says, his tone still flat, but- Theo sees something in Liam’s expression fold. 

“What- you took over as alpha without Scott here?” Theo says, as a last ditch effort. 

It’s a mistake, he’s shown as Stiles rips the sword from Liam’s grasp and is on him in the next second with the blade pressed against his throat. 

Theo stares up at him, and his seemingly unfathomable eyes, and wonders if this is Stiles without Scott in his life. Wonders if this isn’t what Void Stiles was like. 

But that’s not what he needs right now. What he needs is to distract Stiles, so he says, “It’s a good look on you. Guess the nogitsune really did leave something behind, huh?”

He finds that he keeps making mistakes, as Stiles’ expression darkens, his eyes flare up with something- Theo can’t even think of the word for it right then- before they just- go dead. 

And the blade presses deeper, drawing blood now and Theo’s heart is beating out of his chest because it isn’t supposed to go like this. 

“Hayden, get the chains from the basement.”

“But-“

“Now.”

She goes and Theo opens his mouth again, but Stiles just shifts his hand and the blade digs in deeper. 

“Stiles-“ he says, because-

“Stop talking, and maybe you’ll make it back to hell in one piece,” Stiles says, still with empty eyes. 

Theo knows he should heed that warning, because he knows Stiles would do it, can already feel blood spilling down his neck, but time’s running out- he can hear Hayden coming back up the steps, chains rankling in hand and- 

“Stiles, listen-“

“No.”

His breath catches at the finality in Stiles’ voice, because- because he had been Theo’s real hope- that when the kids realized what they had done- it didn’t make sense, it didn’t make sense for _Stiles_ to be the one- 

But then the manacles are slapped onto his wrists and ankles and he’s hauled up, dripping blood onto the wooden floors. He’s breathing heavily, trying to reach a hand up to stop the bleeding, to make healing easier, to make anything easier, but the chains yank his arms forward and okay, he’s got until they get back to the tunnels- he’s got until then to convince him-

But then they’re in Stiles’ back yard and- 

“Wait, it won’t work here-“ he says breathlessly, because he’s not sure if it would, but he can’t take that chance-

“Then you have nothing to worry about,” Stiles says, yanking him forward.

“Wait, okay, you need my help-“

“No,” Stiles repeats, hauling him into the center of the lawn, and then getting the betas to help when Theo digs his feet into the ground. Stiles leaves them with the chains and doesn’t waste another moment before slamming the sword into the ground- and Theo watches in horror as the ground does split open and he tries to run, manages to get Liam and Hayden off their feet, but then she’s there, just like the last time-

“Please!” Theo screams as Tara’s hands wrap around his ankles and start pulling. “Stiles! _Please!_ ”

But Stiles just stands there, expression dark and cold and fathomless and then, as if to take away any last hope of escape, the last thing Theo sees before Tara finishes dragging him under is the sword breaking.


End file.
